is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Morgane
'''Morgane '''is the player's amputated best friend and also one of the Protectors along with Jeff Harris who works as a mechanic and an inventor who can make weapons for the player to use against demons as well as a professional hacker. She is the supporting character in Fallen Road. Appearance Morgane is a dark skinned woman with dark brown hair in a style of medium-sized afro with several curls and black eyes. Her right leg appears to be prosthetic after being amputated by the demons' attack. She had three outfits within her portrait as her first outfit is a white and purple stripped long sleeved shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt around her waist and brown shoes. In her initial appearance in the first chapter, she wears this outfit while wearing her purple sunglasses to see that she was modelling between her clothes. Her second outfit is a dark blue sleeveless top, black jeans and her shoes from her first outfit. She is now accessorized with a two silver necklaces on her neck, two brown bracelets on her right wrist and has a brown sling back on her left. Her third outfit has her wearing a sky blue long sleeved openly hoodie with a white short sleeved undershirt, blue tattered jeans and brown shoes. Personality Morgane can be described as a happy, cheerful and a witty young woman who is a whiz with machines and computers and she is able to make any weapons for the player to use against demons. She can also make a prosthetic leg so that she can walk freely due to one of her legs being amputated. She can be knowledgable whenever she was taking research about spells by the time Cal forms a protective barrier within Jeff's house. Also, she is able to research about Mary's ex-boyfriend Nolan while the player discovers Mary's secrets is to have their hidden relationship between them. Like Sarah Osborne and Andrea Steinmann, Morgane is also a lesbian which she was very shy towards the Jack's Bar owner Jesse as the player noted her hidden feelings towards her. She also has a previous relationship with Emy when she reminiscing about her before Jesse. In Chapter 3 after Jesse's uncle Walter Mills was killed at her hands and free from his abuse, Morgane was happy when Jesse begins her relationship with her as both were seen kissing for the first time. Like both Colin Spencer and Derrick, she is a professional hacker who takes research about any locations and their respective enemies in the internet such as Torquemada's role as a Grand Inquisitor while he was human and the location of the Simmons residence. But unlike Samantha Gautier, her gossips are more on positive outlook when she was talking to the player about starting a relationship with a man or giving ideas referencing her current relationship with Jesse. In Chapter 4, she can also hack any mobile phones with the use of a bot which was demonstrated when she hacks Flavio Moretti's mobile phone using the sound of his ringtone. Trivia * She was the third lesbian to appear in the game. The first is Sarah Osborne and the second is Andrea Steinmann. * Morgane was revealed to play Blue Swan while talking to the player in their pick-up truck. * Morgane's friendship and her romantic feelings for Jesse is similar to Mandy Rose in WWE. ** Her current relationship with Jesse parallels the real life same-sex relationship between Mandy Rose and her tag team partner and girlfriend Sonya Deville who forms a tag team group called Fire and Desire. * She was first female hacker in the series and third overall after both Colin Spencer and Derrick. Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Road Category:LGBT Category:Article Stubs Category:Hackers Category:Criminals